Passing time
by SugaWife
Summary: Kaname had been killed by Zero, but right after killing the Pureblood, images begin to dot his sight, blurring his feelings for the chestnut haired male. These images are the only thing Zero can now live for. His only shrivel of happiness in the negative spiral he falls down into. KANAME x ZERO YAOI (Boy x Boy) (BL) Mpreg


This is a one-shot that is self-explanatory as you read on minus the fact that Cross and Yagari has passed away which is another reason as to why Zero feels so alone and helpless. Another side note is the continues flip from Zero dreaming and the blur of reality but I attempted to make it less confusing by putting horizontal lines in the story where it switches from different realities.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Vampire Knight, and never will. It is only a fanfic that has come from my desire to ship Kaname and Zero.

* * *

*Story Begins Here*

"Zero", Kaname whispered. Zero turned around to face the man in his bed.

"What?", Zero asked staring into wine eyes.

"Stay here with me", Kaname hummed pulling the silver head to him. Zero sighed while he relaxed in Kaname's arms.

"No.", Zero said touching the side of Kaname's face.

"Why?", Kaname asked turning over onto Zero. Zero stared up at the handsome face.

"Because you're a dream", Zero whispered just as the handsome being dissolved while the sound of an alarm blaring increased. Zero sat up in his bed with a groan. He threw his legs off the side of the bed, allowing the sense of awareness to clear his drowsy head. Stiff muscles ached when Zero stood up to shut the alarm clock off. Legs shuffled to a bathroom and feet hit the cold tile floor.

Pale hands reached over to turn on the faucet, allowing cold water to run. Hands cupped up cold water and splashed against Zero's drowsy face. He hung his head over the sink as his hands clung to the cool metal.

"Why", Zero whispered before looking to the mirror to see emotionless lilac eyes staring back him. His blood ran cold to see such a face, and he died more inside remembering it was his face.

Images flooded into his brain, remembering the night he drained his brother, losing the only family he had left. Zero's legs shook, then gave up on holding his weight. Zero hit the ground hard but felt no pain. The silver head laid on the bathroom tile floor, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"You're pathetic", He thought to himself over and over again. After an hour of laying on the floor, he finally decides to get up. His muscles froze from the freezing tile, but he ignored the pain and continued moving.

Zero turned on the warm water to his shower, shed of his clothes, and climbed in. The water ran down his cold bareback, melting icy muscles. In and out, Zero breathe, going over in his brain of the next memory, when Yuuki Kuran, formerly known as Yuuki Cross, his best friend, left the school with her fiance. Leaving Zero behind.

Zero lifted his face up to the shower head, allowing the water to spill on his face, but slowly the water became droplets of blood. Zero panicked and threw himself away from the shower head, hitting the back wall hard. Then suddenly the blood was water again, but Zero's heart pumped adrenaline throughout his night of Yuuki's death spotted his sight.

Her body laid limp in the middle of the floor, sitting in a puddle of blood. Kaname Kuran, the girl's fiance, stood over her with blood dripping from his mouth, and red glowing eyes replaced his natural wine eyes. Zero lifted the silver gun he called Bloody Rose and aimed it at the Pureblood Vampire's heart. Kaname gave a look at the body of the one he loved, and tears streaked down his expressionless cold face.

"Do it", Kaname murmured to Zero as he opened his arms. Zero took the shot without hesitating, and the chestnut haired male fell back while his own warm blood spilled out from his body.

Zero climbed out of the shower, turning it off in the process. Zero trembled remembering what he had done, but he moved to the door without speaking and swung it open. Cold air hit Zero's wet body though the male ignored it and continued to move to his drawer. He pulled out an outfit and quickly became dressed.

"Why did you do it", Zero thought to himself while staring at the broken hearted man staring back at him in the mirror, but the expression dissolved as dead eyes took it's place. "Because no one else would have.", Zero spoke out loud before moving on. He ate nothing, like usual, and instead left to the place he went every single day of his life.

"Why did you die", Zero growled to three graves he stood in front of. Ichiru Kiryuu's and his parents. The night they'd died flashed before his eyes, and the screaming filled his ears. Zero crouched to the ground and covered his ears, trying to block the sound out, but it consumed him.

Time passed before Zero stood up straight and moved to the next grave. Yuuki Kuran's.

"Why did you leave me?", Zero asked while reaching out to touch her tombstone, but froze in place when he felt a sudden pull at his heart. Zero turned his head to see Kaname's grave next to Yuuki's. Zero instantly moved away from it, staring at the name, and his body tremored. His head swirled with sick emotions, and his vision blurred red before his surroundings became black.

* * *

"I can't keep going", Zero said laying on the concrete ground. Kaname stood leaning against his own tombstone with a soft smile.

"Why not?", Kaname asked as Zero stood up straight. The male had already realized he'd passed out after seeing Kaname's name, and now, he was unconscious.

"Why did you do it?", Zero asked staring into wine eyes. Kaname sighed then looked down, before meeting Zero's lilac eyes once again.

"Stay here with me" Kaname whispered with a pleading smile.

"No", Zero said back frowning. "Why did you kill her! If you hadn't I wouldn't have had to kill you!"

"Why?" Kaname asked. Zero felt as if he'd broken down and gone insane. Every time Zero closed hie eyes, Kaname would be there and would say the same thing like a broken record.

"Because you're a dream!", Zero shouted at the male. "You aren't real!"

Just like before, Kaname dissolved and Zero came to. The man lifted himself off the ground and took once last glance at the Pureblood's grave before leaving in a hurry. Zero drove back to his house, went inside, locking every door, then headed into his room, locking all the windows, and closing all the blinds. He pulled out five candles and lit them all around the room, climbed into bed, then recited the hunter spell he always did during this time. Lilac eyes closed, and his head hit the soft cushion pillow.

* * *

*Zero's POV*

The sound of a baby crying filled my eardrums. I kicked the sleeping man who laid by my side. He gave a groan.

"It's your turn", I whispered, drifting back to sleep. The man gave a sigh as I shut my eyes and fell back to sleep. Once again, a babies crying voice filled my ears, this time the man next to me jabbed my side.

"It's your turn", His husky voice whispered. I growled in response but got up anyway. Kicking my legs to the side of the bed, and stuffing my feet into the slipper, I shuffled to the nursery. I creaked open the door and took a couple steps to the crib in the middle of the room.

"It's okay", I shushed the infant as I picked her up carefully. Hearing my voice, she quieted down. I took a seat in the rocking chair, holding her in my arms. Her big lilac eyes, the color of my eyes, looked up at me with innocence. I touched her soft chestnut hair, like my mates, but the ends of her hair were naturally silver, like my hair. I rocked back and forth with her in my arms, until she drifted back to sleep.

"If you were going to get up anyway, I should have stayed in bed", I said looking over at the male who stood at the entrance of the nursery door wearing a soft happy smile.

"You look happy with her in your arms", He said walking over to the two of us. He bent down and gave the infant a kiss, and I smiled as my heart warmed.

"I am happy", I whispered. "You and she make me happy, Kaname."

Kaname lifted his hand up and placed a strand of my long silver hair back in place.

"You make me happier", Kaname said. "I love you two so much, Zero."

My heart increased hearing him call me by my name. I'd loved this man my entire life. He might be a vampire and I a hunter, but no one could separate us. Kaname became King of the Vampire world and I became the president of the Hunter Association. We created a world where vampires, humans, and hunters coexisted in peace, not only that but Kaname came up with a spell for the two of us to have a child of our own DNA, that I gave birth to her. I was happy with him, and I couldn't imagine being anywhere but here and now.

I stood up and put our child, Ai, back in her crib. The two of us creeped out, but not before giving her one last glimpse. We headed back to bed.

"Stay here with me", Kaname murmured. I cuddled up to his chest and breath out a sigh.

"Okay", I whispered back him before drifting off to sleep with him by my side.

* * *

*Sizz* The spell wore off on Zero, and he sat up in his bed. His heart clenched in his chest from the memory Kaname had locked away from him. He'd had a child with the man he loved. He was happy, and everything was okay. But he couldn't remember what happened to all that. How had the world fallen apart? How come some things didn't add up.

His brother was dead, Yuuki had abandoned him, and Kaname was a man who hated him his whole life but protected and loved only Yuuki. Yet, in that memory, Kaname and Zero loved each other since all he could remember. Not only that, but there was peace, and no wars had happened. Which was a lie? His life now? Or the images he called memories. Were they really just illusions?

Zero had remembered the first time he'd had a glimpse of these images. The same night he'd killed Kaname. Kaname blood spilled from his body, and Zero walked over to the dying wine eyes male with hatred. He stared down at the body with furious lilac orbs. He put the gun to Kaname's head to fire again, but instead of pulling the trigger a light exploded from Kaname's body. The light swirled around the hole in Kaname's chest, and Zero stared at the light as images exploded in his head.

* * *

"Could you stop", I said with a sigh. Kaname had been playing footsies with me underneath the library table for about the past 30 minutes.

"You enjoy it", Kaname whispered, but still pulled his foot away from me. I rolled my eyes, but gave a smirk at him, which he returned.

"You aren't even supposed to be here", I said looking around.

"I've been here for over an hour and you're just now getting worried about that?", Kaname asked with a chuckled I kicked him underneath the table and quieted down. "I have a free hour, Kiryuu. I can be wherever I want to be."

"What I meant is you aren't supposed to be here near me", I clarified staring into his mischevious wine eyes.

"I can be where ever I want, with whomever I want", Kaname said standing up and leaving. I gave out a sigh, then drifted back to the book I was currently reading. My heart beat increased as the seconds went by. I couldn't sit still, so finally, I got up to put my book away.

"Took you long enough", Kaname said with a smirk standing in the empty dark area where I should put my book. I sidestepped around him and reached up to the shelf sliding my book back in its original place. Kaname came up behind me, putting his hand around my waist. I back up into him, relaxing quickly.

"I guess, I should feel sorry for keep you waiting", I whispered. Kaname pressed himself upon me, and I leaned my head back as ripples of excitement raced through me.

"You should", Kaname whispered in my ear.

"Too bad I'm not", I replied turning around in his arms. Kaname chuckled then kissed me with intensity. This was our secret. A vampire and hunters big secret that no one else knew of. We loved each other, and we had plans to stay with the other no matter who stepped in our way. We might have had been just teens, but we were thinking of something bigger than the both of us. No one could tell us we weren't in love.

* * *

Zero stood over Kaname's body in a confused state, still holding the gun over Kaname's head. He dropped the gun and stepped back, then fell to his knees.

"No", Zero murmured in that dark room, staring at Kaname's lifeless body. Zero looked down at his shaking hands, realizing what he'd done, and those images were memories. Zero sat motionless in that room, confused, until hunters burst into the room and removed him. They'd assumed he'd went into a mental breakdown after seeing Yuuki dead, but it was really Kaname who impacted him, along with the memory.

* * *

Zero relit the candles that burned out once the spell wore off the first time, he climbed back into bed and recited the spell once more. Every day, after visiting his loved one's grave, he'd come home and recite the memory spell, releasing more memories.

"Zero!", Kaname shouted to me. I ignored him as I packed my bags. "Don't leave me!"

"I'm not going to be seen as some purebloods doll!", I shouted as I passed him and went to the bathroom. I grabbed my lofa, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner.

"You aren't! Especially not to me", Kaname said right on my heels.

"But I am to the rest of the hunter world and Vampire world", I said sweeping pass him again. "They think of me as one fo your puppets that'll just bow to your will. You say jump and I ask how far!"

"I have never thought of you in such a manner!", Kaname shouted. He grabbed my shoulders stopping me from moving. "What does it matter what they think of us?-"

"It's not what they think of us!", I shouted pushing his hands away from me. "It's what they think of me! They think of you as a pureblood vampire! A strong individual! I'm just Kaname Kuran's spouse! A weak hunter! A Level D vampire! And, I bet to the Council I'm just some asset!

"Not only that but... the sad truth is they're right", I said zipping my bag up, then pinching the bridge of my nose. "I am weak, every time something happens you're always there to come and save me."

"What's so wrong with that?", Kaname asked frowning at me. "I want you to depend on me."

"But I want you to depend on me the same amount", I interrupted shaking my head. "I want to stand by your side as an equal, not as a useless spouse."

Kaname swallowed thickly as I picked up my bags

"What can I do to make you stay?", Kaname asked in a heartbroken tone. I turned to face him with my things in hand. I touched the side of his face, leaned in, and kissed him softly.

"That's the problem, Kaname, you can't _make_ me do anything", I whispered. "This is my choice. I have to go. I have to find a way to be strong enough to consider myself a perfect spouse for you. The way I am now just isn't good enough."

A tear fell from the brim of Kaname's soft wine eyes as I turned away and flew down the hall steps.

* * *

Zero sat up fast, forcibly awakening himself out of the memory. He'd had enough sad moments in his life, he didn't want to see himself breaking up with Kaname. His heart wouldn't be able to bear more pain. Zero laid back down and recited the spell again. Hoping the memory would be better.

"Mr. Kiryuu", A women said entering my private office. I looked up at the women and nodded.

"Seiran?", I said shocked looking at the, also silver-haired, women. Seiran was Kaname's personal bodyguard and usually wouldn't leave his side unless it was for our child, Ai, or if something tragic had happened to one of them. I quickly stood up. "What has happened?"

"Ai asked me to bring her here", Seiran said bowing.

"To the Association?", I asked taking a seat again. Ai would never come here because most of the hunters thought of her as an abomination. Hunters, Vampires, and humans might coexist peacefully, but no one was warming up to the idea of the strongest hunter and vampire having a child. A hybrid.

"Yes", Seiran said. I shook off my shock and told her to bring her in.

"Oto-san!", a five-year-old Ai smiled cheerfully running to me. I rolled from out of desk so she could climb into my lap.

"Hi, Ai", I said smiling at the girl. She reminds me of Kaname so much around the face, but I always see glimpses of Yuuki, Kaname's sister, in her as well. It was odd.

"Guess what happened today!", Ai said cheerfully.

"What?", I asked excitedly.

"Papa and I went canoeing!", Ai said as her thick curly chestnut brown hair bounced around her shoulders. The silver swinging at the ends as if someone dipped her hair in a bucket of silver paint.

"Oh, really!?", I asked widening my eyes. "Where did the two of you go?"

"Papa rowed the boat up and down the river, and I got to see so many fish!", Ai said making gestures as she spoke. Zero chuckled.

"Mhm", Zero said. "Did you go see the cave with the big squid in it?!"

"We did!", Ai said clapping. "But the best part was when I moved a bunch of vines!"

"Vines?", I asked confused. Ai nodded.

"That's why I came!", Ai hopped down off my lap and walked over to a plant that sat on my shelf. She brought it over to me, climbed back on my lap, then sat the plant on my desk. "Look!"

Ai waved her hand around the plant and it sprouted a pink flower. My eyes widened at what she had done.

"I was just as shocked", Kaname said standing in my office door.

"H-How?", I asked looking at Ai then at the plant. Kaname shrugged.

"Bets me, she just did it", Kaname said. "It must have come from you, Zero. No Kuran power has associated with vines and nature."

"Shizuka", I whispered realizing that fact. Kaname nodded.

"She's the one who changed you", Kaname said. "You must have inherited he power when you drunk her blood."

"Wow", I said smiling at Ai. "You are already developing your powers at five."

Ai smiled sweetly.

"Such a brilliant child we have on our hands, Love", Kaname said walking over to us. "What are we going to do when she gets older and leaves us behind?"

"I would never!", Ai said pouting.

"You're right", I said teasing Ai. "We'll be so old and we'll only slow her down. She'll leave us in the dust."

"I won't!", Ai whined, then began crying. "I'll never leave Papa and Oto-san!"

"I'm sorry, Ai", I said hugging the girl. "I was only kidding, don't cry."

"I won't ever leave Papa and Oto-san!", Ai cried out more as she rubbed her eyes. "I swear!"

I stared at the crying girl as my heart warmed along with Kaname's. He smiled down at me and Ai as I smiled back at him. This was my family. Our family.

* * *

*Sizz* The spell wore off again, and Zero sat up in his bed with tears streaming down his face. He wondered were had such a sweet girl had gone? Where was this world when he was so happy at?

Zero said the spell again.

* * *

"WHY!", I shouted with tears streaking down my face. I clutched my stomach in pain. My abdomen spilled with endless blood as Sara Shabuki stood over me with bleeding fingernails and a devious grin.

She'd ripped into me with her claws, and I felt the child life force inside me wither away. My second child was dying, my son was dying. My arms were chained to the ground, and I laid in a seal, unable to move. I couldn't stop the blood, I couldn't do anything to save my child. Nor could I do anything to save my first.

* * *

Zero forced himself out of the memory with wide bulging eyes. His ragged breaths echoed throughout the room. Zero sat up in bed and clutched his feet to his chest.

"It's not true", Zero whispered to himself over and over again, wanting to forget what he'd seen.

The day passed, and Zero never said the spell again. He was afraid he'd go back to that moment. He'd told himself over and over again that each memory he saw was indeed an illusion. He decides that it would be better to say a perfect world such as that was fake and the tragic events that happened were all fake than to say they were real, and he'd indeed lost two of his children. One being ripped out of him.

Zero stayed put silently in his bed, unmoving, refusing to fall asleep, but he'd hit his limit after so long.

* * *

"Go away", Zero said looking up at the chestnut-haired male in his room.

"Why?", Kaname asked tilting his head.

"You're dead", Zero said looking down. "You're dead. Ichiru's dead. Yuuki's dead. Ai's dead. Yagari's dead. You all are dead."

"Ai?", Kaname asked lifting his eyebrows up. Zero looked back to Kaname.

"Right... Ai's not real", Zero whispered while clutching his legs to himself tighter.

"Why?", Kaname asked.

"Because I'd rather her be not real than dead!", Zero shouted with fury.

"Why?", Kaname asked again.

"Because that would mean, no matter what, people around me just die", Zero whispered heartbrokenly.

"Hmm", Kaname said. Zero said nothing but kept quiet.

"Why are you here?", Zero asked the chestnut haired male finally. "Are you haunting my dreams because I killed you?"

"Why would I do that?", Kaname asked tilting his head.

"Why wouldn't you do that?", Zero asked with a scuff.

"Because I love you", Kaname said with a warm smile. Zero's heart beat increased.

"What's real? What's fake?", Zero asked running his hands through his hair.

"I'm real", Kaname said walking towards Zero, inching onto the bed. Kaname took Zero's hand and put it against his chest. "My love for you is real."

Zero said nothing but felt the pounding of Kaname heart through his chest.

"What's fake?", Zero whispered.

"That's for you to decide", Kaname spoke softly. "Is Ai fake? Did our love not create her? Is her warm smile nothing but an illusion? Was her death nothing? Was loving her fake? Why happened after she died? Did you and I disappear? How did the world end up like these, and why can't you remember any of it?"

"...", Zero said nothing but stared into wine eyes. He reached up and touched the side of Kaname's face.

"Stay here with me", Kaname whispered. Time seemed to stop as Zero didn't reply.

"Why?", Zero finally asked.

"Because you're my dream", Kaname said while smiling softly. Zero looked up at Kaname confused but he dissolved and Zero woke back in his bed

* * *

Zero sucked in a deep breath, lit the candles, while his heart pounded in his chest.

"What happened next?", Zero asked himself before reciting the spell.

* * *

Kaname stood chained to the wall on the other side of the room, by vampire seals. I saw him drop to his knees as he watched me bleed. His wine eyes caught a glimpse of my lilac orbs and I begged for him to save us. To save the only child he had left.

Sara had torn into Ai's throat with her fangs, draining our daughter, which I knew killed Kaname in the inside, it had done the same to me. I saw no hope in his eyes as he watched the love of his life, along with his last child, die. But once he saw my eyes, once he saw me beg, a fire lit inside him. Kaname stumbled to his feet with red glowing eyes of pure anger and hatred.

Sara spun around on her heels to face Kaname. She growled at the pureblood. Kaname grabbed the anti-vampire chains and pulled at them, ignoring the feel of it burning into his skin.

"Give up, Kuran, your children are dead, your spouse soon will be", Sara growled out as she laughs with pure insanity. "You haven't had blood for days, and those are top notch anti-vampire hunter chains. You can't escape, so accept your fate."

Kaname toned the women's voice out as he stared her down.

"He's going to kill you". I whispered clutching my stomach. I swallowed.

"Huh?", She said in an amused tone. "Even if he freed himself, he still wouldn't be able to kill me."

"He's going to kill you", I whispered again and again. Tottering on the edge of insanity. "You're going to die."

The sound of brick wall breaking rattled Sara. She backed away towards me, entering the magic spell encircling me. I swallowed thickly as I silently stood up, and lengthened my claws. She was too stunned from watching Kaname break the chains out of the wall to notice me behind her. Kaname saw me, though, but said nothing as he walked slowly towards her with glowing red eyes. My eyes glowed red as well as I stuck my arm through her body from the back. She gasped at the action, then looked down at my arm through her chest.

"H-How... are you s-still fighting!", Sara growled. Kaname grabbed hold of her sandy brown hair and yanked her off my hand, throwing her across the room. Kaname then went to her and took the keys to the chains out of her pocket to unlock us both.

"You took away my children", Kaname said grabbing Sara by the throat and slamming her against the wall. "But... my daughter's blood lives inside you."

I walked up to them while I lengthened my fangs.

"We'll be taking it back", I said before ripping into her throat, sucking her dry. Kaname dropped her lifeless body on the cement flow, and she broke into sparkles. My abdomen healed from the freshly drunken blood, but I dropped to my knees and cried out because I no longer felt the presence of a child inside me. Kaname fell to his knees as well and engulfed me in his arms. We'd lost our only children, and we mourned together for an eternity afterward. At least, that's how I wished it to be

Centuries passed after the incident with Sara Shabuki, and Kaname and I grew closer together afterward, but never had another child, for the pain was too great.

I woke up every night screaming my in my sleep, and Kaname would hold me afterward feeling the pain in his chest, knowing he could never heal my pain, so instead he whipped the pain out of my life.

"Stop, Kaname, please!", I cried out to the one I loved. Five candles were lit around a dark room with a bed in the middle of it. My arms were strapped to the head of the bed, and my feet to the foot board.

Kaname ignored my cry as he continued carving a sign on my stomach. I shook and kicked, but it was all futile once he finished it. Kaname looked down at me with sadden eyes. I cried and cried staring back into his wine eyes.

"Don't do this", I whispered as my face streaked with tears. Kaname cut open his hand and dripped his blood on my abdomen. His blood moved across my stomach creating another sign around the carved one.

I knew the spell he was casting, all too well. My teacher had forced me to memorize all hunter and vampire spells when I was young. I knew it by heart.

The rewriting spell. Kaname planned to erase everything that happened to me during this life and reincarnate me, but I didn't want that, I want to keep living with Kaname by my side, but using this spell meant the two of would never be together. That's what would be sacrificed. Our bond. The caster and the casted will have the opposite feelings of what they already had in this life. In my next life, I'd hate Kaname with as much passion as I love him now.

"Please", I whispered as Kaname recited the spell. My heart broke into a million pieces, and those pieces dissolved into nothingness.

"Forgive me, my love", Kaname whispered once he finished. "Your pain here is to great, and it's all my fault. If we aren't together then you'll never have to suffer so much again."

Tears streaked my cheeks as I watched Kaname smile at me in a heartbroken way.

"Stay here with me", Kaname said holding on to that bittersweet smile, then he kissed my lips softly. "Because we don't know what the next life will hold."

* * *

Kaname's smile dissolved as Zero was yanked from the memory. Zero laid in his bed going over what he'd just saw until sleep pulled him in.

* * *

"Ai is real", Zero said to the wide-eyed male sitting on the edge of his bed. Zero sat up so his serious lilac eyes would meet Kaname's soft wine orbs.

"Why?", Kaname asked.

"Because I'd rather believe we loved each other so much we decided to have a child together then to believe she was fake and I wasn't that happy to have a family", Zero said.

"hmm", Kaname hummed. Zero crawled to Kaname and climbed on the males lap.

"Are you real?", Zero asked touching Kaname's face. Kaname leaned into the touch.

"My love for you is real", Kaname murmured.

"But... are you real?", Zero asked running his hands through Kaname's silky hair.

"Why?", Kaname asked.

"Because I want you to stay her with me", Zero said looking into wine eyes.

"Why?", Kaname asked tilting his head.

"Because we don't know what the next life will hold.", Zero said laying down on Kaname's chest. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero.

"We don't, do we?", Kaname said breathing out before Zero sat up in his bed awake. Zero sighed and ran his fingers through his head.

"You boozo", Zero whispered to himself. "My life is worse without you."

Dragging himself out of bed, Zero shuffled to the bathroom, took a quick shower and left out to visit only Kaname's grave this time.

"So, you aren't coming back?", Zero asked out loud, looking down at the males grave. "You left me here by myself to grieve alone over so many deaths? I dream of you ever time I close my eyes. My mind is chaotic, and you're lying there dead in your grave."

"Would it matter if I were alive right now?", Kaname asked standing behind Zero.

"Of course", Zero answered not moving. "You'd be here with _me_ , you'd hold me, you'd love me right now. You'd find a way to make all this better."

"Why?", Kaname asked. Zero sighed and shrugged as he turned around.

"Because that's what you always did", Zero said looking into Kaname's wine eyes. "Please, come back to me."

"Stay here with me", Kaname repeated. Zero rolled his eyes and hugged Kaname.

"I'll give you the same answer I'll forever give you. The same answer I have always gave you", Zero said into his chest. "Yes, Yes, Yes, and yes! Forever yes! I'll stay here with you forever!"

Kaname smiled down at Zero but he felt the pull of reality grabbing at his mind. He saw Kaname dissolving, but this time he forced himself to stay. He kept his eyes closed to forever stay with Kaname, and, indeed, his eyes forever stayed closed.

"You stayed", Kaname whispered before kissing Zero. This time Zero dissolved right along side Kaname.

*End of Passing Time*


End file.
